flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Cave System
Cave System is a Normal Map created by Crazyblox. It has 3 Buttons and 1 Group Button. The Map, as its name suggests, takes place in a tunnel of caves. There are many hard jumps, so most servers need at least one good player to beat this map. The model work is very detailed and well done, and the jump angles are very precise. There are lots of different textures used, adding a more realistic feel to the game. Each Room fills up with Water, and the door to the next room closes with this, so you have to move at a reasonable speed. There are lots of rocks, and the floor is made up of rock too. At the end of the map, players must go outside the previous structures. Here, there are many jumps and boards, most have the wood plank texture. There is Lava below the player, so the player must be careful not to fall. *This map has a hard jump at the very end which kills many players. (To be better at this jump, zoom in completely, and jump moving your camera around the corner and down onto the edge of the last platform or hug the wall (but not too hard) and hold the W key). *This map focuses on parkour and jumping, rather than buttons, hence the long sections of jumping that need to be completed to get a button. *The second button is very hard to get, since you need to swim and do hard parkour, recommended to have 1 good player or more to do this. *When soloing, a fall in the first room often will drown you, as the Acid rises quickly. *There was a way to not die in this map nor go to the exit easily by the "air gap" between the closed door and the second room. If no one has actually survived, you'll die by exceeding max time, and even if someone does, it will not be included as a survival (so it's better to go). *This map used to be very different, it has since been completely remade, you can watch a video of the old version here. *You can go to the third button by climbing the red crystal between the first and second gate or just come from where the box will be located when the 2nd button is pressed. *Players have to go fast in the first room and the 2nd button room to make it. A fall might result in death. *There used to be a room with a peculiar camera angle, and it was similar to the water tunnel to the second tunnel however you had to press buttons while underwater. *There is a safe spot when server pressed 1st button just stay in 2nd room near the door. The acid will not get you. This is also called a Troll. *There is the water under the lava river in the 2nd room. *There is a wooden box inside the lava river at the 3rd room. tr:Cave System Category:Normal Maps Category:Maps Category:Current Maps Category:Crazyblox-made map